Have you seen her?
by Psychic4you
Summary: Sonic is thinking about something that happened between Amy and himself. While searching he asks his friends that are doing things on there own. Rated M because there will be lemons. Sonamy and some other couples (I don't know if I should continue though... probrably not). Spelling and grammar mistakes.


Sonic the hedgehog that 25 years old and who's is known by being the hero of the world and is currently sitting on a wooden bench waiting impatiently for someone to arrive. Yeah he hates waiting. Normally he's one that speeds through things and doesn't wait for someone. However this time he had to wait because he hopes she would be here too. Who is he waiting for? Amy rose. Yes Amy Rose as in the pink girl hedgehog that's been his biggest fan girl since ever she heard from him. He had many girls swaying over him, yet none where so in love with him as Amy. When he was little he didn't liked Amy that much because she was clingy and chased him everywhere. But nowadays she's more matured and actually an attractive woman. Also she didn't chased Sonic that much to his relief. When she sees him she just speaks as any normal person would do.

The reason hhy he's actually waiting for her is because something happened between them. Something he thought he would never do…especially with her.

*Flashback 2 week ago*

Sonic who wore a red vest and under beneath a white tank shirt with jeans trousers at that moment sat on a bench in the park sniffing the air glad to see the world at peace. While he's glad the war is finally over, he's also a bit sad there aren't challenges for him to do. Yes he could still run around but he already seen the world so much it's boring. Nothing is new to him and everything that people wish to see or visit in their life's he already seen.

Amy Rose who's dressed in a yellow top that exposed her shoulders and just covered her bosom's, also wearing a pink mini skirt and brown stockings but were you lightly could see her slandered legs walked in the park at that time and sees her crush sitting there. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him as she made her way to him. When she was little she would run to him and give him a hug that would nearly kill him. However she learned to control herself more not to do that to him, because it would result in him running away again. When she got to Sonic she began to speak.

'Hello Sonic.' He opens a conversation.

'Oh hey Amy.' He replied with a smile when he sees her. Normally he would be scared but that's long ago.

'How are you doing?' She asked him.

'I'm fine. Just enjoying the view. How about you?' he questioned back.

'I'm good. Mind if I sit here?' she asked him.

'Go ahead.' He stated.

Amy sat next to Sonic for once in her life because usually he has some sort of 'excuse' to leave her at the spot. But not this time. Sonic stayed with her. She loved it being around him. To her he was everything she wanted in a guy. He's how she portrays her perfect partner for her. Sadly enough she knows that the feelings aren't mutual because mostly when she wanted to show her love for him, he rejects it. However Sonic shows signs of affection mostly when she is in danger, when he saves her he shows her a part of him that told her he loved her back, even though he never tells her. Still she doesn't give up on her dream to make him her boyfriend.

Silence got to both of them and without Sonic knowing Amy slides a little over to him so she could be closer to him until she practically sat next to him. Oh yeah she loves him, more than you can imagine. There were others hedgehog boys in her world but she isn't interested in them at all. Nobody made her smile faster than Sonic, nobody made her body feel warmer than Sonic. All she wants is them together.

Amy placed her head his shoulder and warmly smiled at the view. She deeply wished time froze at this moment but that's something impossible.

Sonic noticed Amy's head on his shoulder and wanted to push her off, but something told him not to do that.

'Amy, you alright?' he asked a bit uncertain.

'I am. Just enjoying my time with you for once.' She replied muzzling his shoulder with her head. 'I'm glad you let me' she added.

'Well you know I care about you Amy.' He said with a little smile looking in her way.

'I know. And do you know how much I care about you?' she questioned back at him looking in his eyes.

'Eugh I think I've got an…' he hesitated but was cute off by her lips that got on his, he sure didn't saw that one coming.

'Amy what are you….?' he wanted to ask her again but again being cut off from her finger.

'Shhhhh, I'll show you how much I care.' She whispered to him.

Amy closed her eyes and leaned again and kissed Sonic who was still surprised by her actions. Sonic first actually had the idea of pushing her off because he has this feeling this is wrong, eventually (without actually knowing it himself) he gave in as he also closed his eyes . This kiss meant to Amy a lot. She always wished to kiss the love of her life and on that day she did. Soon her lips didn't left Sonic's as their kiss got more intensely. Amy hungrily kissed Sonic for the love and passion she asked, no, begged from him all those years. Sonic didn't knew but out her eyes small tears of happiness ran down her face.

Soon while Amy still kissed Sonic she got on his nap and made the kiss more intensely. Sonic held her with his arms around her keeping her close to him. Amy pulled her arms around his neck as her tongue started to come out and got on Sonic's lips asking entries. Sonic opened his mouth that gave Amy permission to enter his mouth but she couldn't because his own tongue got out too and started to do a certain kind of dance with Amy's. Their sane mind were gone during this session as they both didn't regret the feeling they shared at that moment.

The kiss got far more intently as time proceeded. Amy and Sonic 'sucked' on the others lips wanted more of each other's taste. At last their kiss went on hold because both felt their body had need of fresh air into their longs. Opening their eyes as they both tried to recover their breath, they looked into each other's eyes.

'Amy…' Sonic wanted to speak

'Shhh, I'm not done yet…' she whispered back to him.

Amy didn't bothered no longer and pulled down Sonic's pants that showed his boxer that held a bulge in it. When Sonic trouser was down something fell out of it. Amy picked it up and noticed it was a condom. She looked surprised at the condom and then looked at Sonic who's embarrassed.

'I..I can …explain! It isn't… mine.' He said stuttering.

'Then who is it hmmm?' she wonders with the look of 'yeah right'.

'Rouge put it in my pocket. She told me I should be an example to the world and be….. protective… if the time would come.' He spoke truthfully. Rouge has given him a condom indeed a while ago. But what he didn't added was that they've made a bet that Sonic would use it. Sonic told the bat that often flirted with him but had no interest in him that he'll have give her the condom empty back by the end of the year. If he would give her back empty than he'll win 1000 rings, and if he loses he had to give her 1000 rings, which is quite bit of 'money' in their terms.

'Really? She said that? Well maybe the time has come to be 'protective' indeed.' She replied to her blue crush with seducing eyes.

'Amy… I cannot do it…' he replies a bit afraid.

Amy noticed he wouldn't do anything in his current state, so she needed to boost his mind if she wants the thing from him to show him how much she 'cares for him'. So she pulled her straps that held up her yellow dress to the side and it felt down so it would show him her breasts. Oh yeah Sonic wasn't the only person that ever talked to Rouge you know, even though Amy and Rouge aren't the best of friends, Amy has done too and complained that Sonic never noticed her. Rouge gave her advice how men act. She told Amy if she wanted to have him she'll need to be more … 'open' for him. Showing some of her body. At first Amy took this as a slutty comment and raged at her she wouldn't do slutty acts. Rouge then shrugged and told her if she didn't than she can kiss her dream forever goodbye. And so Amy learned from her more about seducing.

Sonic's eyes widen with the sight of this. Yes he has seen many girls, no he has never seen boobs. He didn't dare to ask for it nor would he force someone to show them. Unlike what many may think he isn't a pervert, never has and never would be … until that moment maybe a little. Her B-seized breasts were an excellent figure that he couldn't keep his eyes from it and Amy noticed that. Yes there are girls out there that have bigger breasts, only it isn't the thing that's going to make Sonic fall for someone. But on this occasion it did turned him on (badly). His cheeks started to feel warm and so did his body.

While Sonic's eyes where targeting Amy's chest, that's when she knew that he did had some feelings for her. If he didn't he would never dared to look at boobs from anyone, and especially from her. But it seems luck is finally on Amy's side.

'You like what you see?' she asked him with tiny hints of lust.

'I sure do…' he speaks still impressed at her.

'You want to touch them?' she questioned again in the same lusty voice.

If Sonic mind would have been sane he would instantly said no, but this time he nodded his head. When he did that Amy felt so happy that he actually noticed her for once. If she had knew earlier that this technique actually works she'd would have learned it much sooner.

Sonic placed his hands on her breasts and started to rubs them. Amy body replied in giving her certain waves of love to her mind. Sonic kept continuing with rubbing Amy's balloons. He didn't told it but he actually liked doing that. His actions changed into squeezing her breast a little. This turned her on more. Moans escaped from the mouth of Amy because the feeling took her over.

'Ohhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Sonic! So … goooood!' she moaned. They had luck nobody was around or they would have gotten stares from people who would mean: 'what the hell are you two doing?'

'You like it don't ya?' he teased her a bit.

'Yes… oh Sonic…' she moaned again.

Because Sonic's mind wasn't sane he got with his face on her breasts and started to lick them that (unintentionally) aroused him . Those actions sent more fires in through her mind. Amy loved it when he did this. She couldn't help it but to moan even harder. By the sounds Amy made Sonic knew he could go a bit further than just licking her breasts, his tongue went over to her nipples and well you guessed it: Amy moaned. The only time she could gather some air is because she opened his vest and pulled of his white tank top because he had to stop to let Amy taking his clothes off.

Because Sonic became more aroused with giving his actions to Amy something inside his trousers gotten hard. But it wasn't only Sonic that became aroused with those actions he did. No Amy was getting 'hot' as well. Sonic didn't noticed but under her skirt her underwear gotten a small wet spot. The spot became wider as more Sonic continued. Only the blue blur didn't noticed at all. But at last Amy couldn't take it no more. She wanted Sonic and she wanted him now!

'Sonic stop…' she said to him. Sonic retreated his face and became a bit worried.

'Am I doing something wrong?' He questioned.

'No … I just can't wait no more.' She almost whispered to him.

'Can't wait for wh…...?' he wanted to ask but got cut off again.

'Shhhhh, let me do this…let me show and feel how much I care about you.' she whispered.

Her hand traced down his shaved chest before she'd continued going lower every move until she came over to his jeans. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled it off a little till she could see his boxer that showed a bulge that confessed he was sexually aroused from her. Sonic didn't resist her actions but was nervous. Never he gotten this intimate with any girl. Amy pulled down his boxer a bit and his erected member pointed to her face. She smiled at it. Sonic's manhood was 18cm long. According to what she had heard before many told her Sonic has a small one dick, apparently they don't have a clue what they're taking about. Amy took the condom and put it over Sonic's member. She got with her hand under her skirt and pulled her own fabric to the side. Sonic watched her do this as her wet flower came into his view. He was getting even more aroused from this as his member got a little longer to 20cm and harder.

Amy went over with her flower to Sonic's member that's covered with Rouge's condom lowered down toward the tip of Sonic's pride. When Amy's womb made contact with Sonic's manhood her lips from her flower opened and Sonic harden cock made his way through her cervix inside her body toward her uterus. A giant wave of pleasure consumed their minds so bad that they both moaned when they finally became one with each other. Her hands got around his neck to hold herself in place.

'Oooaaaahhhh Amy…..' Sonic moaned badly.

'Ohhh my gohs…Sonic….' She moaned back with love.

Amy began to lightly go up and down with her body on his. More waves of pleasure went through them as Amy continually stroke with her body on his member. Both of them gave moaned hard as that action continued.

'ooaaahh Amy…You're….so tight…' he whispered when he felt his manhood slides on her cervix walls.

'And your… so hard….' She whispered back.

Sonic (without thinking straight) suddenly gave some little thrusts of his own which made his member completely inside her uterus. His manhood sends a shock of pleasure to his head each time Amy went down or Sonic lightly thrusting into her. Also Amy receives a quick shock of pleasure that made her absolute crazy for her blue crush. She loved this feeling so much that it's impossible to fully describe the feeling that went through her on that moment.

'Oh gohs Sonic… … I love it…' she moaned to him.

'ugh ugh huh huh huh. Amy…it feels …so warm…' he replied with a mind that obvious wasn't thinking straight.

They both were so lucky nobody was actually there on the time this has happened. Because if it did… well people would be disgusted with them.

Sonic felt through the enjoyable feeling he shared with Amy that something inside his body built up, at first he hardly noticed it but later in their session he couldn't ignore it because it was as a strange kind of pressure above his member that tensed up. He tried to held it of as long as he could while Amy still pumped on his member. But not only Sonic struggled with his body building up energy, Amy started to feel the same pressure increasing each time they became one.

'Ugh ugh ugh… Amy… I feel something… something is … going to happen….' He tries to speak through all his 'ugh and hoh's'.

'Me too.. I can't hold it….. neither…' she replied back in the same tone as Sonic did there.

The pressure was unbearable to block at that time even though Sonic and Amy did their very best to held of this unknown force. You could compare it as a volcano, lava tries to make it way to the surface as it break tons of rocks to break free. That's the same feeling Sonic and Amy felt now. Eventually their walls of protection where broken as Sonic couldn't handle the huge pressure any longer, He put his hand tighter around Amy as he's going to finish.

'Iiiiirrrrhhhhh Amy…' he speaks as left his manhood shot out his sperm filled with his seed continually into different shots that wanted to enter Amy's body but on its way was held off because of the condom. Now Sonic officially had also lost his bet against Rouge, and his virginity …to Amy.

'Aaaaahhhhhhh…Sonic.' She whispered as her womanhood tighten around his covered manly pride that would have drenched into her juices if it weren't for that condom he wore. But some of her fluids leaked out her flower.

As their climaxes went down they both tried to catch their breaths again. Sweat did consumed their bodies too but they didn't really cared at that moment. Amy smiled at him as she slowly discarded her flower from Sonic's manhood. However there were still juices leaking out of her split. Sonic's pride was still trapped inside the rubber that held of his seed from getting into Amy's body.

'Well….this Sonic… is how much… I care about you…' she spoke panting.

'I… never knew… you cared … about me … that way…' he barely manage to reply to her.

'theheh… now you do.' She responded.

After they had their breaths back Amy pulled her panty back to its original place that would cover her flower and fixed her skirt into place. Also she pulled back the straps of her dress on her shoulder that covered her bosoms. Sonic took of the condom and threw it in the trash can right next to their seat and pulled back up his boxer and pants again, after that he closed his vest too.

Once all done Amy got of Sonic standing on her feet again as she still smiled to him.

'Sonic ... thank you.' she said

'For what?' he asked her

'For letting me do. I just wanted you to know what I feel for you.' she replied back looking away a bit from him.

'Well I sure understand now.' He replies

'I'll see you later.' She responded before she started to walk away.

'Wait. When will I see you again?' he almost yelled after to her but he didn't got a reply on that.

*back to present*

And so Sonic is waiting for her now after reminding his pervert past meeting with her. Does he want an another "encounter"? Well not really (but he wouldn't mind it if he had to be honest), he just want to clear things out between them. Only she still doesn't arrives. Waiting for 15 minutes that seemed forever to him he got up on his feet. He needed to look for her where she could be. Maybe her best friend Cream the Rabbit could give him an answer. And so he used his naturally power to run at the speed of sound to Cream the rabbits house.

* * *

><p>(author note)<p>

I know… I know. You'll proprably sitting there thinking "Sonic held a condom with him? Yeah right -_-…." The only reason I added this is for Hedgie Hanyou who (I hope he/she read this) prefer reading lemons with protection. I can't blame him/her because I actually feel the same way.

I know it doesn't justifies the fact that Sonic had a condom with him but I didn't had an idea on how. Sorry I've got lack of inspiration these days as my laziness rises.


End file.
